


Swing Set 3.0

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Gay, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: Another moment at their swings brings more drama. TJ and Cyrus have their first fight as a couple, and it's about the shirt Cyrus gave Jonah. TJ thinks Cyrus still likes Jonah, and Cyrus is still feeling upset about Kira.





	Swing Set 3.0

Whoever created the phrase 'a walk in the park' and assigned it to mean fun easy, well they can catch these hands from TJ because he's about to start swinging. He is walking beside Cyrus down the rock trail in the park. For the first time since their moment on the bench, they aren't holding hands. Or even looking at each other. TJ thinks that it's his own fault, but Cyrus is blaming himself.

The two reach their usual, and super personal, spot. The swing set. Even after all the moments they have spent swinging, it still looks brand new. 

TJ takes the left swing, Cyrus the right. Cyrus slowly kicks off and begins. TJ remains still, looking down at the grass. He turns his attention to a nearby tree. A cocoon is shaking and rips a little. The rip get bigger until scrawny stick figures push it apart. Seconds later, a butterfly exits the cocoon and flies towards TJ.

The way it flies is so graceful and like it's floating on air. It's wings barely have to flutter. Not long after it's departure from its cocoon, it lands on one of the pull strings of TJ's hoodie. Out of all the hoddies he could've worn, he's wearing the butterfly patterned one his mother gave him last Easter. 

The butterfly flitters its wings, causing a small smile from TJ. The first one of the day. As TJ attempts to touch the butterfly, it flies off and lands on Cyrus' shoulder. Of course, Cyrus squirms in his seat until it causes the butterfly to leave for good. 

Just that small actions causes TJ to chuckle, but faintly. He quickly stops and returns to his upset expression. 

Cyrus looks over at his boyfriend. Or so he hopes that TJ is still his boyfriend. He was unsure after the argument the had earlier. It wasn't anything big, just the absolute worst and most regretful argument Cyrus has ever had. And all over a shirt. 

Cyrus thought he was smart. He made semi good grades and was the most logical one in his group. He is always prepared with all the boring facts that no one asked for. He always over-prepares and has to be extra with everything. So, yes, he would consider himself smart and prepared, but that went out the window when he gave Jonah that shirt. 

It was a shirt, so what harm would it have done? A lot. The one time Cyrus doesn't think about all the total possible number of outcomes is when things blow up. But at what cost? Just the only relationship that he has ever had, and the only one he wants, and with the world's most perfect boyfriend. 

Said boyfriend just started swinging, but slower than Cyrus. He's still looking down. Cyrus stops and looks at TJ. "TJ? You still mad?"

"I'm not mad. Just disappointed."

TJ's voice is so quite that Cyrus could barely hear him. His voice has never been softer. It's as if he didn't want to say anything at all. 

Cyrus grips the handles of the swing. The metal is cold and is sure to leave marks by how tight he's gripping. He frowns and his lip begins to quiver. "Please don't say that. How many times do I have to apologize?"

"3000."

"I'm sorry 3000." 

Another faint chuckle. TJ is always a sucker for Marvel references. He would consider himself the biggest Marvel fan. Ever since they began dating, they would have movie dates at each others house and watch every Marvel movie. Sometimes they had trivia nights dedicated to everything Marvel. Cyrus would be impressed by how much information TJ could hold, and TJ liked how Cyrus thought Tom Holland is the cutest actor ever.

TJ stops swinging and faces Cyrus. The two lock eyes and that's when the tears came. Both sets of eyes filled with tears and neither boy could stop. 

Cyrus is the first to speak. "It didn't mean anything."

“Why did you give him the shirt?”

Cyrus is speechless, unsure of how to react. He stops swinging and kicks the dirt beneath him. He never thought this conversation would happen, and wouldn’t expect TJ to be this upset. The tears forming in his eyes said more than his words.

“Um.”

That was all? That's the only thing he can say? He's been spending too much time around Andi that he can't answer questions. 

This question, however, might be the most important question in his life. This could make or break his relationship. And the worst part, he didn't want to answer. He knew that no matter the way he words the response, TJ would get even more upset.

"So." TJ says. "It's true then."

Cyrus shakes his head in confusion. Were there rumors going around about him? Surely his friends would've told him about them. "What's true?"

TJ takes a deep breath and lets out a long sigh. A tear rolls down his face and falls down onto the grass. He can barely look at Cyrus. "Do you still have feelings for Jonah?"

Cyrus gasps in shock. He sits, frozen in place. He can't believe that he asked that. Mainly because he never told him about his feelings for Jonah. This time Cyrus is the one whose voice is faint. "How do you know about that?"

"Why didn't you answer?" 

The tears come down hard for both of them. TJ wipes his off with the sleeve of his hoodie. Cyrus doesn't do anything.

"TJ, whoever said anything, it's not what you think." Cyrus assures him. He reaches out his hand to TJ, but TJ refuses. "I used to have a crush on Jonah, yes, that's true. But it's gone. It's been gone for a long time. It was just a silly little crush that I knew wouldn't lead anywhere. I only have feelings for you."

TJ's throat feels as dry as a desert. He can barely get out the words to say. "Then why did you give him the shirt when you were going to give it to me?"

Cyrus couldn't handle it anymore. All his feelings lets loose and the tears flow harder. "Kira! She's why!" He yells through his sobs. He starts to hiccup. "You kept hanging out with her and I thought you two were a thing!"

TJ cries harder. "I told you we weren't dating! I even asked you if you wanted to join us! Did you not believe me? Do you think I'm a liar?"

"Of course not!"

TJ gets off the swing and walks to the slide. He leans agaisnt it and cries into his hoodie. Cyrus comes up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." TJ says through his sleeve.

Cyrus shakes his head. "Don't be. It was my fault for being too in my feelings about Kira."

"Well it's my fault it happened." TJ says, finally looking Cyrus in the eyes. He wraps his arms around his waist. "I was scared to be out and I let her use me. If I was proud as you, then we wouldn't be having this fight."

The two breath in sync. Finally getting calmed down, the tears stop. Cyrus wipes away the final tear from TJ's face. "How about we forget about the shirt and Kira. Is that ok? I just want us to be happy boyfriends again."

They laugh. TJ pulls Cyrus in and they hug. "Yes please."

Moments pass by and they are still standing by the slides. They just had their first fight, and it was everything Cyrus wanted. Too bad it had to involve his old crush, but hey, he always wanted the stereotypical couple drama moments. Now all Cyrus could think about is them telling this story to their future grandchildren.


End file.
